1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle, in which a rotating member at which a mirror is retained is rotated and a mirror surface angle of the mirror is adjusted.
2. Related Art
In a mirror surface angle adjustment device recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-162011, a mirror is retained at a mirror holder, and the mirror holder is rotatably retained in a case. Hence, a mirror surface angle of the mirror is adjusted by the mirror holder being rotated.
A sliding portion is provided at the mirror holder and a rotating surface is provided at the case. When the mirror holder is being rotated, the sliding portion slides on the rotating surface.
In this kind of mirror surface angle adjustment device, it is desirable that, if foreign matter adheres to the sliding portion and/or the rotating surface, the foreign matter can be effectively ejected from between the sliding portion and the rotating surface.